Time has Changed
by InterestingAuthor345
Summary: Three strong contries are still in war, But Freedom came from the skies, A huge army of allied troops Discovered a mysterious ship and a tall man with a green armour from the future...
1. Chapter 1

**The Awekening and crash landing...**

It's the year 2553, The Human-Covenant war is declared over, Peace has finally came...

Later inside inside _Forward Unto Dawn_.

Cortana: Chief?..Chief!

In response, Chief turn on his helmet lights on.

Cortana: I thought i've lost you.

Chief: What happened?

Cortana: I'm not sure. She answered. "When halo fired, it shook itself to pieces, Did a number on the Ark. The portal couldn't sustain itself, We made it throught until it collapsed."

The A.I. paused. "Well...some of us made it." She answered, And masterchief looked around at the half of_ Forward unto dawn_ was floating in space, But he seems that they were closing an odd nebulae

But it wasn't he floated back into the cryo-pod, In a situation like this, There was really only one thing that he could do.

Cortana: But you did it, The Truth and the Covenant, the Flood it's finished."

Chief: It's finished.

He arrived the cryo-pod

Cortana: I'll drop a beacon.

Chief: But It'll be a while before anyone finds us, years even.

Then he opened the pod and get in.

Cortana: I'll miss you.

Chief: Wake me up when you need me. he asked.

The pod closed itself and sealed it and chief began to take effects of cryo-sleep take hold. It would took many years to find them into the deep space, Many years later. An AI and a Spartan were still in a current sleep, But then a floating wrecked ship _Forward Unto Dawn_ arrived near the wormhole and it sucked the whole ship until it reaches to the end of the tunnel.

...A few days later...

The ship arrives earth, but it seems different, Suddenly Inside the ship, the cryo-pod opened itself and chief finally wake up and the AI hologram appeared.

Cortana: Hello chief...Did you enjoy your nap?

John replied by giving her a spartan smile.

Chief: So what's the situation cortana, Are we being found yet?

Cortana: negative...But it seems that we're closing near a planet...It appears to be Earth!

Then Chief stood up from the cryo-pod.

And he noded and said: So is there a ship around the orbit?

Cortana: Negative... I cannot detect a ship around the orbit, But I Detected an orbital satelites, But this is earth...It seems different. There are no MAC Platform, no debris, and Africa isn't glassed either.

She turned to Chief and he said.

Chief: Alright...Cortana how many power and supplies inside this ship.

Cortana: Well we've got good supply ammunition on board, and the personel defense is safe and there appears a fully functional Pelican, one Warthog, a Mongoose and one Albatross dropship, and a swordfish.

Chief: Good

Suddenly **(CRASH!)** the ship_ Forward unto Dawn _entered the earths athmosphere.

Cortana: Chief! We've entered the Earth's athmosphere!

Chief hurried into the control room and he sat down an tied his seatbelts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawaii (12:40)...<strong>

Meanwhile on earth...

A single Allied Radarstation lies near the rising sun territory (It's only 5 miles away), In a room lies a single soldier was working inside to detect enemies on the radar, Then what he saw on a radar was an unknown object.

Soldier: Sir! You've better come here quickly!

Officer: What is it?

Soldier: Our satelite around the earths orbit detected an unknown object sir.

Officer: Is it from the Soviet?

Soldier: No it isn't.

Officer: Rising sun?

Soldier: Negative...I think...I think it's a ufo!

Officer: We've better call the general.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the athmosphere...<p>

Cortana: Chief are you sure were gonna make it?

Chief: Were gonna make it.

Then the ship turned into a fireball then it crashed into an island in the middle of the pacific ocean_._

* * *

><p>Washington D.C (12:45)...<p>

,,Mr. President the General called us that they have found an Unknow Object and it crash into the island of Hawaii" said one of the FBI agents.

,,Call the general again that they have to find that object" he said.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unknown soldier...**

Inside the controlroom of the UNSC Frigate, Masterchief lies unconcious until he heard femine voices. "Chief?...Chief?...Chief!...Wake up chief!.,,

"Ugh what happened?,, he said.

Cortana: You've knocked your head since we've just crashed.

Suddenly Chief heard and feel something, He stood up from the the chair and looked at the front window, And he saw hundred of tanks and soldiers in blue, Taking their position and guns locked to their target at the ship of _Forward Unto Dawn, _Masterchief shocked that what he saw that he was sorrounded.

Chief: Cortana, what are gonna do now?

Cortana: I don't know, but our defenses lost their communications.

Then chief finally looked outside of the window and immediately recognized something there was a helicopter just landing on front of the ship and there was a pair of three FBI agents and a car limousine finally arrived and an old man came out, And the four meet each other.

Cortana: Well chief I think we have to go out there and speak with him, But don't hurt them.

Chief. Alright He said, And took his battle rifle and the chip of an A.I. and went outside, Since the Field Marshal _Robert Bingham _have a discus with a FBI Agents and they came near the ship and waited on the front door.

F.M Robert Bingham: Do you think it's an enemy or friend?

FBI Agent: I Don't know...But look!

As the four men suddenly saw the door opens and saw a huge man in green armour, Then he walked towards to them and used a peace sign.

Chief: My name is John117 petty officer of the UNSC.

F.M Robert Bingham: I am Robert Bingham, Field marshal of the allied Forces. I hope you come in peace, But our world is already at a huge conflict, But Excuse me for saying, You don't look like an alien aren't you? And your ship isn't some flying saucer? May I asked which planet do you come from?

Chief: Reach..Planet reach colonized by humans in the future and tell me what year is it?

The field marshal Robert Bingham and the FBI Agents cautiously shook mastechiefs hands.

Robert Bingham: Ah! You came from the future then ! well we have many to discuss that how humanity colonized other planets and build a massive huge ship that you got, well then young man do you wan't to take a ride with my car?

Chief. Well no...guess my armour weight a half ton because your car wouldn't carry, But Unless would you plan with a fly travel with my pelican, You could see that works for me.

Robert Bingham: Alright lets go men.

Then the've arrived the armouries and went inside the pelican and the Field marshal get to exited about the young man technologies.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Russia...<p>

The Premier Anatoly Cherdenko, General Boris Krukov and the scientist Dr. Gregor Zelinsky are watching the news3 on the TV hanging on the wall.

Reporter: The Allies discovered a mysterious ship and it was found on hawaii, And a man in green armour from the future appeared that they become their ally, that the allies are inspecting him that what have caused when if he was the last hope to helped the Allies...

The Premier Anatoly Cherdenko turned off the TV and they have a discussion with general Boris Krukov.

Anatoly Cherdenko: General boris krukov we've got a problem that those allied dogs have a new ally... And you have to stop them undertsand?

Boris Krukov: As you wish.

Anatoly Cherdenko: Don't fail me.

* * *

><p>Next in japan the emperor Yoshiro and his commander heard about the news and the emperor have an order to his commanders.<p>

Emperor yoshiro: Commanders I will gave you an order, You will all have to stop those barbaric allies from invading our lands and destroy that green creature do you all understand?

Commanders: Yes My Lord!

Emperor Yoshiro: Good then you may leave.

Then they finally left the room.

**End of chapter two**

* * *

><p><strong>Arby n the chief prolouge...<strong>

**Arbiter: hey chief someone wrote about you in this story Time has changed.**

**Chief: And? what is a bout ty stori?**

**Arbiter. It says that you were the last hope for helping the allies.**

**Chief: Who wrote t?**

**Arbiter: Unknown117.**

**Chief: l3t m3 r3ad thy stor3ry?**

**Arbiter: Alright here.**

**Then Masterchief read the whole story and later...**

**Chief: WTF why did this arthour wrote that i entered the RA3.**

**arbiter: I don't know It's just a fanfiction crossover in the fanfiction website.**

**Chief: th3n wut iz that?**

**Arbiter: it is a website about stories over crossover and normal stories, And every visitor read about this story what is cool or uncool.**

**Chief:...Fuck and I'am in RA3 game rite?**

**Arbiter: It's just a crossover moron.**

**Chief: Then Im cool.**

**Arbiter: *sigh***


	3. Chapter 3

**Arby n the chief Prologue: **

**Arbiter: Hello Everybody this is Arbiter.**

**Chief: And this is Masturchi3f.**

**Arbiter: Well were seeing again in chapter three enjoy!**

**Chief: Now I'm getting so cool LOLOLOLOLOL...!**

**Arbiter: *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: The Discussion.<br>**

Whitehouse (Washington D.C) 1:00 AM.

Inside the Whitehouse, **Lieutenant Eva McKenna** was checking the papers of profiles about masterchief.

LT. Eva: So you are a...Spartan?

Masterchief: It is a kind of a supersoldier.

LT. Eva: Alright...You may enter the discussion room sir.

Masterchief: Thank you miss.

After Entering the discussion hall he finally met Robert Bingham, The president of the United States Howard T. Ackerman and his other commanders Lissette halsey, Warren Fuller and Giles Price.

Robert Bingham: Ah! John please take a seat.

Masterchief: ah! Thank you.

Robert Bingham: Would you take out your helmet please?

Then he took out his helmet, His face was quite handsome and have a brown hair.

Robert Bingham: Well...Commanders...This is John.

Masterchief: You've better all me mastechief.

Robert Bingham: Alright...Then Masterchief.

Howard T. Ackerman: Hello I'm Howard T. Ackerman President of the United States and It's nice to meet you sir! (shakes hand with him).

After a several discussion the president and his commanders were discussing masterchief's life.

Howard T. Ackerman: So this UNSC got many other exotic weapons and vehicles and they can make some slipspace travel?...Better than a light travel?

Masterchief: Well...yes.

Commander lissette halsey: And what about the medical treatment.

Masterchief: Well...We were still studying and tried many exotic plant's from every planet that we got.

Commander lissette halsey: I see then.

Commander warren Fuller: And what is this thing called ,,Spartan?''

Masterchief: Spartans was a kind of supersoldiers they've trained many military tasks such as Navy, Airforce and others.

Commander warren fuller: Oh! I see!

Robert Bingham: Alright it's enough for the discussion...Is there any reports from the soviets or the empire?

Commander Lissette Halsey: Sir the soviets have been moving toward to caribbean islands to meet their allies in Cuba.

Commander Warren Fuller: The Empire had been planing to move north to capture Alaska.

Commander Giles Price: And sir our spies heard that those soviets are planing capture a Crash site on Hawaii islands.

Masterchief: hmmm, I think...That was my ship!...when If they captured my ship...They will get one of my technologies!

Howard T. Ackerman: Then we will have a big problem when they do this.

Unknown Woman voice: Then we have to stop them chief!

Commander Warren Fuller: Who's there!

Masterchief: Excuse me,That was my A.I.

Commander Warren Fuller: Your A what?

Masterchief: An Artifical Intelligent

Masterchief pull out the chip from his helmet and showed to the commanders and appeared a small purple hologram woman appeared on top of the chip.

Commander Giles Price: Unbelievable!

Cortana: Hello there my name is cortana.

Howard T. Ackerman: Very impresive, Hello there.

Cortana: Chief who is he?

Masterchief: Oh, that was Robert Bingham field marshal of the allies, And behind him were his commanders.

Cortana: Well hello there.

Commander Giles Price: I've never seen such a thing like a Intelligent hologram

Suddenly the monitor on the wall began turn on and LT. Eva appeared on the screen.

LT. Eva: Sir we've got a message from the soviets.

Robert Bingham: alright, let him in.

Then the monitor began to cut connection with LT. Eva, And the old premier minister of the soviet union on the monitor.

Robert Bingham: Anatoly Cherdenko.

Anatoly Cherdenko: Nice to meet you again field marshal robert bingham.

Robert bingham: What do you want?

Anatoly Cherdenko: May I ask that your pity green ally of yours.

Robert Bingham: Masterchief he want to speak with you.

Masterchief stood up from the chair and then he walked to the front of the monitor.

Anatoly Cherdenko: Why hello there...umm What's your name again?

Masterchief: My name is John117 petty officer, head of the UNSC.

Anatoly Cherdenko: Well then...John, why did you came back in time, Helping the allies?

Masterchief: I don't know anything that what happened since when I was a sleep in a cryo-tube, But I know what you were doing, Sending your troops to capture my ship to get one of my technologies.

Anatoly Cherdenko: oh!, but I don't think so.

Then the Monitor Turns off.

Robert Bingham: *Sigh* What are gonna do now?

Masterchief: I think...I've get to go back to the crash landing site.

Howard T. Ackerman: But how can you get back there? It's too far away.

Robert Bingham: Don't worry leave him, His pelican plane can go faster than a normal planes.

After a few minutes chief arrives at the pelican behind the whitehouse, But Robert bingham arrives and tried to talk to him.

Robert Bingham: Chief!...Wait!...I forgot to tell you something!

Masterchief: Then what is it?

Robert Bingham: You have to meet Agent Tanya there on the Headquarters near Pearl harbour.

Masterchief: Thank you sir.

Robert Bingham: Be a Good luck there soldier.

Then finally he flew away, since Robert was waving at him.

* * *

><p>Masterchief: Cortana, Get get some information on the satellite and locate the soviet.<p>

Cortana: Just...wait a second...found it!

Masterchief: Do you found it?

Cortana: Yes_, The Soviet have landed and captured Pearl harbour in just 5 minutes ago, and they will arrive on the Headquarters in just 15 minutes and they were preparing for battle._

Masterchief: Good, I have arrived the Island thank's for the information.

After then the pelican arrives the Hawaii island, But on the harnour the spotted an airplane and they prepared their flak canons

Flak trooper: Shoot that airplane!

But the flaks had no effects on the pelican, And it already went behind the enemy lines, And on the ground one of the flak troopers were saying.

Flak trooper: Why did our flak cannon doesn't have effect on that airplane, I've shot ten time's!

And Finally the pelican arrives at the HQ, And many peacekeepers were surrounding the pelican and they look behind the Pelican, The door was opened and masterchief came out, The peacekeeper's were discussing themselves, wispering themselves because they never seen such an armor before.

Peacekeeper #1: hey lad I had never seen such an armour before.

Peacekeeper #2: yeah I wish I need that for christmas.

Suddenly a Blondy young woman appeared behind the peacekeeper's.

Peacekeeper: Oh! it's tanya get in position!

They step aside and Tanya walked forward to masterchief and welcoming him.

Tanya: Hello I'm agent Tanya and you are?

Masterchief: Petty officer John-117...Or you've better call me masterchief.

Tanya: Well then masterchief (Shakes hand with him)...well then come with me to my tent.

* * *

><p>Tanya toured Mastechief with him with her group of four navy seals surrounding them to protect them, On Tanya's HQ, Masterchief had never seen such as Tanks, fast vehicles, The soldiers were in different armour, And finally they have arrived on the tent, Suddenly at the right side of the tent was the crash site of Forward Unto Dawn there were a dozens of white men were studying and investigating the ship.<p>

Tanya: Alright, Men the soviet's are comming in five minutes and now be prepared, Commander Giles gave us an order to protect the HQ.

Masterchief: And don't forget the crash site we have to protect it, Because there were so many kinds of technologies inside in that ship.

Tanya: So then, Masterchief you have to command the troops, Since I'll call some reinforcements.

Masterchief: Got your your six. Then he went outside.

Later a dozens of allied peacekeepers were Patroling the roads and they saw what they see is a hundreds of red conscripts.

Peacekeeper: s-s-Soviets! Get back to the HQ!

Suddenly the the peacekeepre's are retreating back to the HQ, Then masterchief saw somethig throught his scope were a dozens of peacekeepres are retreating back to the HQ.

Masterchief: Men to your posts!..The Soviets have arrived!

All Peacekeepers: Sir yes sir!

Masterchief: If they want war...we will give them war.

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Arby n chief prologue...<strong>

**Arbiter: Wow in the next chapter will be getting epic or chief?**

**Chief: w3ll i don't nuw.**

**Arbiter: Well read the next chapter "the battle,, hope you'll enjoy this time!**

**Chief: By3 By3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arby n chief Prologue...**

**Arbiter: Well now this is th 4th chapter I hope you'll enjoy reading it!**

**Chief: Roflmao this is epic!...I mean Really.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle...<strong>

The First battle had begun, He ordered the peacekeepers to hold the position on the gate, Then masterchief is the only one to charge towards with high-speed to the attacking conscripts and he began to fire his two SMG's, Many Conscripts were shot and killed.

Conscript: Shoot that green man! Hurry!

And they began to shoot masterchief, But his armor began to flash in gold, The Conscripts were schocked that they've never seen an armor covered by a Personel shield, Behind him, most of the peacekeepers were also schocked that they've also never seen a soldier with high-speed.

Peacekeeper: Wow...I wish I wanted that armor.

Suddenly a Telsa Trooper came by.

Cortana: Watch out chief I've detected, That robot can shoot electricity, Be carfull.

Masterchief: Don't worry.

Then he charged towards to the telsa trooper.

Telsa trooper: **_You're exterminated green guy!_**

He began to shoot electricity, But he misses his target, Because he managed himself to jump and stepped on the telsa trooper chest, fell down and shoot directly at the window and killed him.

Conscript: Shoot! I say keep shooting!

The Conscript continously shooting again, But masterchief manage to dodge bullets with high-speed and every conscript's are keeping shooting until their ammo runs out.

Masterchief: Now I'll finish this fight.

Then the conscripts take their knives from their pockets and put it in their guns and formed a Bayonet attack, Then they charged towards to him.

All Conscripts: **_RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_**

Masterchief: Now this will be a bloodbath.

He began to charged and jumped up-side-down pointing his SMG's to the ground and shoot many conscripts and they fell down dead, Then he landed and rolled safetly (_Just like in halo_ _wars a video cutsence battle video, because one of the spartans jumped up-side-down with two SMG'S and killed an elite_).

Conscript: Retreat! Retreat!

The all of Conscripts began to flee, And Masterchief don't know that why did they retreat.

Masterchief: Why were they retreating?

Cortana: The've seemed they were acting liked grunts since just like our last mission.

Masterchief: Seems to me.

* * *

><p>Behind him, All of the peacekeepers were cheering in joy, But suddenly they feel an earthquake that the whole HQ can hear some sounds, But then suddenly came three huge shadow's with red eyes that blocked the sun and they from the jungle, Masterchief had never seen such a huge walking human made maschine before, More fearfull than a covenant scarab,and appears three giant robots and called themselves <em>King Oni's.<em>

Peacekeepers#1: OOOOOONNNNNNIIIIIIIIIS!

Peacekeepre#2: RUUUN FOOR YOUURR LIIIVEES!

Cortana: Chief! I've detected that those oni's weakness was the eye and the head will automatically explode hurry! Do it with your spartan laser!

Then masterchief exchange his SMG's to spartan laser, charged it and shoot it on the eye of the king oni and explode the whole head, But only Two king oni's remaining.

Cortana: "Watch out!,, Then He jumped away from the stomping oni.

"Take this you damn robot,, He charged and shoot again on the eye and explode the whole head, And only a single Oni remaining.

King Oni #2: _**TAKE THIS!**_

The robot began to shoot laser from it's own eye, The spartan was schocked he drop his spartan laser and dodge from the laser, then He looked back that his laser gun was melted on the ground.

King oni #3: **_YOUR DONE BARBARIAN!_**

Cortana: Oh I don't think so.

Finally the king oni stopped fighting and take a seat on the ground.

Masterchief: Good job cortana.

Cortana: You don't have to worry about that, I've gained controlled of the whole robot.

Then behind him, all of the peacekeeper were wide-in-schocked that they saw that the king oni stopped fighting and took a seat on the ground.

Peacekeeper#1: How did he do that?

Peacekeeper#2: I don't know, But I think he could control robots?

The agent tanya arrives.

Tanya: Whats going on?

Peacekeeper: That.

Tanya: What the hell?

Then she walked toward's to him and arrives behind him.

Tanya: Hey Chief!

Masterchief: Yes miss tanya.

Tanya: How did you do-

Masterchief: That was cortana...My A.I...She gained the controll of the king oni.

Tanya: Oh I see.

Suddenly a dozens of kamikaze came from the sky and destroy the allied power plan.

Tanya: What was that!

Worker: Kamikaze! They've destroyed the whole power plant and all of the turrets went offline!

Tanya: Not good.

Then another earthquake began to shake.

Masterchief: What was it?

Tanya: The Empire...We have to evacuate now!

Then they fall back to the HQ.

Mastercheif: What do you mean Evacuate?

Tanya: Because without the powerplant all of our turrets went offline! Without them were defenseless because they used too many king oni's

Masterchief: But what about the crash site?

Tanya: The crash site I don't have any Idea, But what about you?

Then he look and stared to his ship and said.

Masterchief: We have to destroy it.

Tanya: What! why?

Masterchief: Because it doesn't need to be captured there too many thing inside their...We have to plant bombs in it, But we can eavcuate with pelican's, Then follow me.

Tanya: Alright. Then she looked back to her men and said.

Tanya: Men! Fallback to the ship!

Peacekeeper: You heard the lady then let's go!

Tanya And her fellow peacekeeper followed masterchief until they finally get inside of Forward Unto Dawn, But they saw somthing outside the window a dozens of king oni's arrived and under the king oni's were a hundreds of white troops called Imperial guard's

Masterchief: Cortana, Wake that oni outside overthere, Then we have more time to put bombs on this ship.

Cortana: Alright, I'll get you covered.

Then she put the king oni online, stand up from the ground and looked behind.

King oni#1: **_What are you waitng for? destroy them!_**

King Oni#2: **_I can't...I will...perish you all! _**( He began to shoot lasers from his eyes and destroy the other head of the king oni)

Meanwhile masterchief went into the weaponries to collect weapons and put them inside the pelican, since his fellow troops were planting some bombs.

King Oni#3: **_Take this! _**(Shoot lasers from it's eyes).

King Oni#2: **_Graaaaahhhhh! *Boooooommmmm!*_**

Cortana: Damn it! I'll get another one.

Then she chooses another oni to gain the whole control.

King oni#4: _**What are you staring at! Destroy them! **_Then the other oni pushes to the head.

Inside in the wreckage masterchief had sucsesfully collected weapons and Tanya and her fellow peacekeepers finish planting the bombs.

Masterchief: Cortana! Were ready!

Cortana: Alright, I'll let first lose control of that robot.

The she let lose of the control.

King Oni#5: **_I'll show you who's mighty! Then take this__! _**( Firing lasers from it's eyes)

**_BOOOOOOOMMMMM!_**

Later inside the ship they've reached the armouries and masterchief heard a loud sound.

Masterchief: Get inside! Hurry!

Tanya: Let's go! go! go!

Finally all of them get inside pelican.

Tanya: Is all of them here.

Peacekeeper: Yup we were all here!

Tanya: Masterchief! Let's get started, were out of here.

Now the doors of the ship forward unto dawn opens, The pelican prepares to leave and went throught the door. (Still the pelican was holding a warthog).

Masterchief: Tanya! Now you can detonized it!

Tanya: Gotscha!

Then she's holding a remote and press the button, The whole ship began to explode, The empire and the soviets failed to captured the ship Forward Unto Dawn.

Peacekeepers: Dang man! were saved by the man, from those Damn oni's!

Tanya: Chief we've made it, But we lost some of those technologies of yours.

Masterchief: Don't worry the weapons all I've got were all here, and my A.I knows make some armouries beacause of her intelligent.

Cortana: oh! Pleasa don't used me as a Instuction tool.

Suddenly, an allied helicopter came by.

Female Allied Pilot: _Tanya are are you in there?_

Tanya: Yup, I'm alright.

Female Allied pilot: _Thank goodness you did it!_

Tanya: Yeah we did it but we've lost the object.

Masterchief: Miss were heading california now in 5 minutes.

Tanya: Alright miss, Discuss it later.

And she turn off her walkie talkie

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in moscow...<p>

Anatoly Cherdenko: Those!...Allied scum! We failed to captured that huge thing and now they've flee from their base and detonized it! Where is **Commander Oleg Vodnik !**

Boris Krukov: Sir, Oleg Vodnik was captured by the Imperial troops, Since they've landed pearl harbour.

Anatoly Cherdenko: Hmpf...Empire...you have beutifull land filled with cruel peoples.

Boris krukov: Comrad, calm down, take it easy I think when we have a plan we have to send a whole army to land at washington and capture that green man and we have many informations to create new weapons.

Anatoly cherdenko: I think that is a good idea.

Boris krukov: Yes comrad.

Anatoly cherdenko: With an equievelent Nonsense!

Boris krukov: Guah!

Then he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Later in Tokyo...<p>

Emperor Yoshiro: Kenji! you've failed to attemp capturing that object, from those barbarians!

Commander Kenyi: I very sorry my, Lord we've almost made it, But they've detonize the whole object and they began to flee.

Emperor Yoshiro: Hrmpf...Maybe...I have a plan...I'll give you an order to capture new york.

Commander Yoshiro: Huh...why?

Emperor Yoshiro: Because new york is close to washington D.C you know, Because you'll have a chance to capture that green man and don't forget the whitehouse, understood?

Commander Yoshiro: Yes my lord.

Emperor Yoshiro: Now then you may leave.

**End of chapter 4**


End file.
